<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bringing It Up by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046096">Bringing It Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual, Discussion of Threesome, F/M, M4F, No Sex, audio script, bfe, gonewildaudible, mmf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking with his partner about a threesome with another man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bringing It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M4F] Bringing It Up [BFE] [MMF] [Bisexual] [Discussion of Threesome] [No Sex]</p><p> </p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]</p><p> </p><p>Um. Yeah, sure. Whatever is fine.</p><p>What? No…I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m not paying attention. </p><p>[Sigh] Yeah, I’m a little nervous.</p><p>(Serious, anxious) Well, honestly, there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about, but…</p><p>What? No, I’m not mad at you. </p><p>So…about our sex life.</p><p>[Laughs] No, hon, you’re amazing. You have to know how hot you are.</p><p>Well…um…there’s no easy way to say this but…</p><p>What do you think about maybe…bringing someone else into our bed. For sex, I mean. Not for sleeping, obviously.</p><p>Well, uh, actually I wasn’t thinking of a woman. I wanted to, um, invite a man.</p><p>Yeah. That’s the other part of this. We’ve been together for almost a year now, and I haven’t told you…I’m bisexual. I’m not ashamed of it. I worried that…you know…</p><p>Sometimes people think that bi people are just “confused.” They think that guys are just secretly gay and women are just “experimenting.” And my last girlfriend thought I was just going to hop into bed with the first person that came on to me. She even called me a slut in our final fight.</p><p>So, yeah…maybe I should have mentioned it, especially once I realized how open you were, but I didn’t.</p><p>No. I don’t feel that I’m missing out. I’m attracted to some men, yeah, and I’ve thought that it would be hot to be with you and one of them at the same time, but it was really you that made me bring it up…</p><p>[Laughs] I’m not blaming you, it’s the truth…</p><p>Well, I mean, you use my laptop a lot…and *most* of the time, you do your porn surfing in incognito mode. But I was looking through my history for a website I had forgotten to bookmark, and I found those stories you read. For example, the one where the two brothers from that show you like rail the nerdy girl, and she loves it?</p><p>[Laughs] You look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar. It’s okay, really. We all have our fantasies, and you can keep them secret if you want. But it got me thinking.</p><p>Is that something you’d want to do? </p><p>Well, I’m mostly ok with it.</p><p>No, I don’t think I’d be jealous, per se, but maybe a little insecure.</p><p>My last relationship killed my self-esteem, hon. And you’re so amazing and beautiful. I still don’t think I deserve you, so there’s a part of me that worries that I won’t be good enough for you after you've had someone else…</p><p>No, I don’t think you do that, not rationally. I love you, and I believe that you love me too. I just worry is all. But on the other hand…</p><p>Well…I did sleep around a lot, and I have a lot of experience. I’m one of your first real lovers. I would never want to be someone who stopped you from having a new experience, maybe something extraordinary. </p><p>Oh? So you’re curious as to how things would go?</p><p>Well, there’s no telling exactly what would happen, but I definitely have some ideas…</p><p>I know you like the idea of men performing for you. So maybe me and our guest, we’d make out a bit, while you watch. You know, not really fucking, but groping and touching and stroking. For this part, you’d have to be a good girl and just watch. No touching.</p><p>[Laughs] Don’t pout! This isn’t to exclude you but to work you up a bit.</p><p>Yeah…so then, we’d come over to you, on either side of you, on the bed.</p><p>You’re getting so wet just from talking about this, aren’t you? Good.</p><p>Then we’d start kissing you. While you made out with me, maybe he’d kiss your neck. While you made out with him, my mouth would be all over your back. We wouldn’t give you any relief. All of our attention would be on you. </p><p>Go ahead and touch yourself. I can see you want to. </p><p>So once you’re panting and whimpering, then we’ll escalate. One of us will keep kissing you, all over your chest, paying attention to your sensitive nipples, making sure they’re nice and hard. The other will kiss you on your calves, and then your thighs, and finally right on your beautiful little pussy.</p><p>Yeah, you like that idea, don’t you. You like the idea of me kissing you on your chest and maybe pinning your arms down while a handsome stranger is between your legs, darting his tongue inside of you, tasting you, teasing your clit before making you cum, very hard.</p><p>That’s it. Don’t hold back, rub that clit. Rub it like a handsome man is tasting it right now.</p><p>By that point, both your paramours will be pretty worked up…and you’d have cum already. So you’d owe us, I think. </p><p>What would you owe us? Why your body, of course, and all of its warm, wet, tight little places…</p><p>So we’d put you right on your hands and knees, between us…</p><p>And then we’d both be hard for you, and dripping. And of course, you’re so much smaller than either of us. You’d have two desperately horny men, one at your head, and one at your ass, manhandling you into position, getting you ready…</p><p>Wow, you’re so flushed, and your hand is moving faster. God, you’re beautiful when you’re like this.</p><p>(Slowly, intensely) Then one of us would slide into your warm and willing mouth, while the other would push gently but insistently into your tight little pussy.</p><p>Yeah...and we’d let you get used to it, going shallow and slow at first…but eventually…we’d need more…</p><p>That’s it, babe keep rubbing that clit while I tell you how we’re going to fuck you.</p><p>Things would intensify, get harder, rougher, and deeper…</p><p>Until you’re being pounded in your pussy and gagging on cock, the way we both know you like…</p><p>And finally, with you cumming, helpless between us, we’d fill you with our seed. You’d feel it fill your deepest places even as it pulses, wet and salty, down your throat.</p><p>Does that sound like something you’d be interested in? </p><p>Judging by the sounds that you just made and the fact that you’re a wet mess, I think it is. [Laughs] </p><p>No, I haven’t spoken to anyone yet, but I do have someone in mind. You remember Daniel, from college?</p><p>Yeah, uh. We used to screw around, on and off. Not quite dating. His parents were super strict, and he’s bi like me, so we kept it a secret.</p><p>[Laughs] Yeah, that's what we were doing on those camping trips.</p><p>So, what do you think? He’s a good-looking guy, right?</p><p>Hey, don’t be nervous, you don’t have to make up your mind now, and whatever you decide I’ll respect it.</p><p>Of course we’d have a safe word. Not just for you either. Things could get too intense for me, or our guest.</p><p>All right, think it over.</p><p>For now, though, I think I want a preview on that sweet little pussy, now that you’ve warmed it up for me. [Laughs]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>